Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Epigenetic and Metabolic Regulation of Aging and Aging-Related Diseases, organized by Anne Brunet, David M. Sabatini and Shelley L. Berger. The meeting will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from May 1-5, 2016. Aging poses formidable scientific, medical and societal challenges, with old age being the single most important risk factor for a constellation o diseases, including cardiovascular disease, cancer, diabetes and a range of neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's Disease. Aging is also one of the greatest fundamental mysteries in biology, and arguably its next frontier. Long thought to be inexorable, aging has in fact been shown to be malleable due to specific changes in genes or environment. This meeting will focus entirely on aging, while incorporating a new angle on the emerging nexus between metabolism and epigenetics. The most exciting questions at the forefront of the field will be covered, including: How can external stimuli delay aging in a long-lasting, yet reversible, manner? Does the integration of external stimuli to modulate aging differ among cells with vastly diverse functions? Is aging a synchronous process, and how do the different cells and systems communicate? How do diseases of aging develop, and what can be done to prevent or reverse them?